


Inhale, Exhale, Shout

by thegreenery



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Because you know what, Boethiah worshipper deceit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Dragons, Execution, Fluff and Angst, Intrusive Cult, M/M, On Hiatus, Patton trying his best, bard roman, blades agent patton, dorky ass logan, dragonborn thomas, emile regrets, it's skyrim you know what to expect, it's tamriel, mage logan, main characters WILL murder and that's ok, mercenary remus, mostly angst, not pulling any punches, remy is a shameless flirt asmr, thief/assassin virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Thomas comes to Skyrim to visit his family in Solitude, but he gets caught up in an Imperial ambush along the border. His arrest plunges him down a path of danger, magic, and...love? All he wants is a nap. Unfortunately, the universe doesn't comply.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Kudos: 11





	Inhale, Exhale, Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: death (it's Skyrim), Helgen opening
> 
> If you've played Skyrim, which I hope you have, most of the dialogue will be very similar to the traditional opening of the game. I 100% used the wiki script to help guide this chapter, I'm not going to lie to you. And I'll use the script for major moments in the game. HOWEVER. There are lots of differences based on character redesigns and substitutions, so it's not a complete copy-paste. And don't worry, next chapter will deviate from the main story A LOT. Enjoy!

Thomas woke up slowly. The world, grey and dismal, showed itself to him in small rays of sunlight through the pines and the echoing clatter of wooden wagon wheels along the rocky path. He lifted his head then dropped it again, hissing as pain pounded behind his eyelids. 

“Hey, babe. You’re finally awake.” A smooth voice called from the other side of the wagon. Thomas blinked until he could see without much pain and lifted his head slower this time. Across the wagon sat - no, lounged a rather curvy Nord with pitch black swooping hair and completely white eyes. His full mouth curled up in a smirk and he appeared to be extremely confident despite the thick ropes binding his wrists together. “You were tryna cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us,” He gestured towards himself and a blonde Nord man beside Thomas who wore ornate robes that contrasted with the dirty rag stuffed in his mouth, “and that thief over there.” Thomas opened his mouth to explain his origins when the thief in question - sitting beside the first man to speak - growled.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there…” The thief looked towards Thomas, eyes searching for empathy. “You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Thomas opened his mouth to speak again but the first man interrupted, so Thomas resigned himself to staying quiet and observing.

The Stormcloak snorted. "We're all siblings in binds now, girl." The soldier driving the cart yelled for the prisoners to quiet. There was only a moment of silence before the thief spoke again, gesturing towards the other Stormcloak in the cart.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?"

It was the first man’s turn to growl. His posture stiffened and he glared daggers at the thief. "Watch your tongue, babe. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

The thief’s eyes widened in terror and he scooted as far away as the cart would allow. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

The black-haired Stormcloak snorted again and relaxed back against the cart. Even as he relaxed, his voice became low and tired. "I dunno where we're going, y’all, but Sovngarde awaits."

The wagon stopped at a clearing in the center of town, a sign at the gates marking it as Helgen. The Imperial Captain waved a hand towards the soldiers surrounding the three wagons parked in a line around the edge of the clearing. "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!"

The thief glanced around worriedly as all of the prisoners were told to stand and make their way off the carts. "Why are we stopping?"

The black-haired Stormcloak snorted and pushed the thief’s back with his bound hands. "Why do you think, babe? End of the line. Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

The thief stepped off the wagon but froze under the steel gaze of the Imperial Captain. "No! Wait!” He began to beg, “We're not rebels!" He turned back to the Stormcloaks, Ulfric already having stepped down off the wagon. "You've got to tell them we weren't with you. This is a mistake!" The other Stormcloak only sighed and pushed the thief back.

The captain ignored the thief’s outbursts. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

A man in Imperial armor standing beside the captain opened a scroll and cleared his throat. The first Stormcloak obviously did a double-take when he first saw the Imperial and he watched him raptly as he spoke.

The Imperial’s voice was clear, soothing despite the grim situation. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The first Stormcloak nodded in reverence to the Jarl as he made his way towards the crowd of prisoners beginning to gather in the clearing. The Imperial continued down the list. His eyes widened slightly when he read the next name, but his voice didn’t show any hesitation. "Remy of Riverwood.”

The black-haired Stormcloak sauntered forward, his smirk returning. He winked at the Imperial. “Nice to see you again, babe. It’s been a while.” The Imperial’s eyes flicked up from the scroll and he cleared his throat.

“All prisoners to the block.” His voice was higher, nervous. It shook slightly. Remy’s smirk faltered.

“Emile. You do remember me, right?” The Imperial, Emile, shuddered and his face fell. 

“All prisoners to the block. Please.” Remy almost spoke again, but a glare from the Captain stilled his tongue. With one last frown at Emile, he followed his Jarl towards the clearing.

Emile continued, more resigned now. “Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief stepped forward hesitantly. "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Lokir sprinted forward towards the gates out of Helgen. 

The Captain turned, but didn’t bother to follow him. "Halt!"

"You're not going to kill me!" The thief yelped from the opposite edge of the clearing. Thomas watched in silent fear as the Captain called for the archers and the thief was shot down by multiple arrows. He was dead before he hit the ground. There was no pause as Emile continued down the list. His thin eyebrows furrowed and he brushed the curls back from his eyes as he studied the list, then glanced back up at Thomas.

"Wait. You there, step forward. Who are you?"

Thomas swallowed. “My name is Thomas. I was coming to visit family in Solitude when I was...taken at the border.” Emile searched the list, then turned to the Captain with a frown.

“Captain, what should we do? He’s not on the list.” The Captain shrugged stiffly and motioned towards the block. Emile sighed and turned back to a frozen Thomas. “By the Captain’s orders. Follow the Captain, prisoner.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! First multi-chapter fic! Hopefully posting this here will force me to continue it. I have had a ton of fun writing this chapter and the assorted shorts throughout the timeline. Let me know if you liked it and leave feedback in the comments, cowards!! (I love you more than Alduin loves eating worlds)


End file.
